


Mirror, Mirror On The Wall (Who Is The Fairest Of Them All?)

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, JJ being extra, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The sound of shattering glass was like music in Otabek’s ears. From the very first day he had seen it in JJ’s stylish apartment, he hated the god damn thing, full length from the ceiling to the floor, with golden ornaments around it bolted to the wall opposite the foot of JJ’s bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Written for the [rarepairsonice event](http://rarepairsonice.tumblr.com) on tumblr, 1. which was a decent excuse to finally write some jjbek stuff, 2. and allowed me to get carried away with JJ having a mirror kink. 3. No, i don't have any regrets for writing this. 4. although part of the portrayal conflicts with the thoughts I have about them. 5. I went with it anyway. 6. I hope you'll enjoy this little something.

*

The sound of shattering glass was like music in Otabek’s ears. From the very first day he had seen it in JJ’s stylish apartment he hated the god damn thing, full length from the ceiling to the floor, with golden ornaments around it bolted to the wall opposite the foot of JJ’s bed.

It was the sole reason why they fucked mostly doggy-style with JJ’s face reflecting in the oversized mirror. And if it wasn’t that position, it was JJ riding him. Needless to say in which direction JJ’s face pointed then.

There was foreplay, yes, usually also with JJ’s face reflected in the damn mirror, no matter how weird the angle was. The silver metal plug they had used for it today still sat on the bed within reach for Otabek as JJ began to fuck him from behind. Since then, Otabek’s eyes were glued to it, and he waited not so patiently for the perfect opportunity to present itself.

Suddenly, when JJ seemed too distracted to notice, most likely admiring his perfect face, Otabek’s arm extended towards the object and he threw the heavy plug with all his strength right into the middle of the mirror.

“Are you fucking crazy?” screamed JJ, his voice shrill and cracking, going deadly still inside of Otabek. That was to be expected, figured Otabek with a sly smirk.

“No, not at all,” Otabek laughed with a bare hint of derision, shaking his head against the bed, “I simply waited for the perfect opportunity to arise. It was long overdue.”

JJ grunted, breathless, and upset. “The perfect opportunity to destroy my precious mirror? It was my everything, Otabek.”

If Otabek had thought he couldn’t be shocked anymore, he was thoroughly mistaken. “That’s exactly the problem!” hissed Otabek, glaring at JJ over his shoulder. “You call a fucking mirror your everything when your cock is still buried inside of me to the hilt. Do you think this is normal?” he asked furiously, adding quickly, “I have enough of it, have had enough of it for weeks.”

 _‘But I haven’t had enough of you.’_ This, he didn’t say.  

“Next time, go and fuck your mirror instead of texting me in the middle of the night to come over when you’re desperate.”

Otabek was almost convinced that JJ would if the mirror felt as good as he did. JJ never stopped to tell him afterwards, when they lay in each other’s arms, enjoying the sweet bliss of post-orgasmic haze.   

“Your ignorance towards my every needs pains me,” JJ pouted like a scolded child.

Although Otabek was not even entirely convinced that JJ wasn’t just joking, the words enraged him enough to lose his temper. It did not occur all too often. “Your every needs? Are you fucking kidding me?” Otabek asked, spite lacing his voice, as he tried to figure out how to proceed with JJ. The decision was actually an easy one and that they both had used the plug earlier turned out to be a blessing now. Within seconds Otabek had JJ flipped over, with JJ landing on his back with a dramatic expression spread across his face.

“Know what? I am tired of your bullshit you fucking drama queen,” hissed Otabek, pinning JJ’s arms high above his head with one hand, whilst the other was busy to position his cock against JJ’s arse, “either we fuck like decent people, or we’re not going to fuck at all anymore.”

JJ’s face turned into a grimace. “But –”

“No, I’ve had enough of your bullshit,” Otabek said, driving his cock past JJ’s loosened ring of muscles, adding, “and if you’re thinking about hanging a new mirror on the wall in your bedroom today’s the last time you’ve seen me outside the rink.”

JJ’s expression turned from disbelief to shock to something else entirely. “Not even sometimes?” he asked, more softly than ever before, perhaps hoping that Otabek was fooled so easily. He wasn’t, though he was indeed, quite certain that JJ was teasing him.

A sigh, half-frustrated, half-playing along with JJ’s ridiculous teasing left Otabek’s lips. “The fuck, no. Not sometimes, not a few times, no mirror at all,” he said, thrusting his cock hard and relentless into JJ until the response fell from his lips. JJ was always vocal during sex, and damn, it got Otabek every single time.

“I just thought,” JJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling, “you might like it? As you like me?”

Otabek wished to slap the persisting arrogance off JJ’s face.

He couldn’t.

The problem Otabek had with JJ was a simple one: despite JJ being JJ: too loud, too self-confident, too arrogant, he actually liked him, and the sex they had wasn’t that bad, either. In fact, it wasn’t bad at all. Once the mirror was gone JJ could be incredibly inventive, and attentive too, just as he always was with him afterwards. Otabek had been lucky enough to find that out during the last Cup of China, when the hotel staff had denied JJ his wish to let the mirror from the bath moved. _‘Bad sleep, terrible sleep,’_ had been the words.

“Done differently I even might have liked it,” Otabek admitted. The mirror itself wasn’t the problem, it was JJ’s narcissism and the selfishness he’d perfectly constructed, his brand. Actually, JJ wasn’t selfish. Otabek was blessed to have found that out too, but it did not hinder him from snarling, “would you like to have your face buried in the sheets every single time we fuck for the only reason that I can watch my reflection?”

“No,” JJ admitted, looking up at Otabek intensely. That was another problem Otabek always faced. JJ was incredibly beautiful, not only during sex. It was always mesmerizing to watch JJ’s face transform during fucking, the mask of arrogance shattering in the process of it, giving way to the most beautiful expression of sensuality Otabek had ever seen.  

“Neither did I, you idiot. All that ever matters to you is – right – you. Your needs, your pleasure, your fucking face in the mirror,” he said, simply out of spite.

“That’s not true,” said JJ, wriggling his arms free of Otabek’s hold, and clinging to Otabek’s shoulders instead.

Their faces only inches apart, Otabek’s voice was rough and hoarse, a breathless choke amidst JJ’s moans. “It wasn’t true during the Cup of China, that’s right. And do you know why? Because you didn’t have your fucking mirror then.”

For a second, JJ’s eyes went wide. “You liked that?” he asked, squeezing Otabek’s waist with his thighs to pull him inside even deeper.

Otabek wasn’t even sure how to respond. “Surprisingly, I liked that I could see your face whilst you fucked me,” he said in mock sincerity, kissing JJ hard and relentless.

“No mirror then,” stated JJ, and Otabek noticed JJ’s expression transform to utmost sincerity. It was more beautiful to watch than anything else. “I promise. Kiss me yet again?” asked JJ, pulling Otabek’s face towards his own.  

“I missed that, too,” Otabek confessed, rolling his hips hard against JJ’s arse before he leaned in, lips almost touching JJ’s, “and I also missed fucking you.”

“Same.” Otabek couldn’t figure quite out if that was a reply or a gasp. It didn’t matter much, because he gave in and kissed JJ as he hadn’t done for so long whilst having sex with him. Even though soon it was all JJ kissing him until he couldn’t breathe anymore, his rhythm beginning to falter.

JJ clenched his thighs around him again, trying to meet each one of Otabek’s thrust in earnest, his eyes partly closed yet still watching him.

Otabek carded his fingers through JJ’s hair, sometimes twisting a few strands, sometimes pulling at them, until JJ cried out into his mouth. He broke the bruising kiss to bite JJ’s neck, and for a good while his lips were glued to JJ’s skin, trailing from his collarbone to his ear and back again.

Soon JJ’s throat looked like poppies blossoming amidst a field of sun-ripened corn, glowing devilishly red in the dimmed light of JJ’s bedroom. Otabek was astonished that JJ did not complain once, or at least whimper, because he wasn’t all too gentle with him. With one last bite, right below JJ’s ear, Otabek made sure that no scarf could ever hide it.

After that, it was kisses again, wet and all too eager, with Otabek’s thrusts turning into staccato, and JJ crying out, slamming his fists down on the bed. “Thank you,” JJ choked between litanies of fucks about how good he felt, taking Otabek by surprise, as he threw his arms around his neck, literally clutching him; burying his face in the crook of Otabek’s neck, mumbling against his skin, “thank you for being still around.”

Otabek was deeply surprised by such emotional sentiment.

Shortly after, breath catching in his throat, JJ demanded, “Kiss me, and touch me, and kiss me all over again. I am close.” Out of sheer spite, Otabek briefly considered kissing him, but not touching him, but found that he couldn’t bring himself to be such an asshole. Not when JJ begged him with his hands, nails digging into his forearm; his lips, tasting like a promise; and his thighs, encouraging him to just keep going.

Otabek’s hand slipped between their bodies, with JJ groaning his gratitude in the second Otabek fisted his cock in the same rhythm like his thrusts. Quite easily the sex became a debauchery of raw lust, based solely on want and desire, on feelings perhaps too long restrained. Although they differed greatly in their personalities they weren’t so unlike in not being able to speak about what they truly felt for each other.

The show was over all too soon, with JJ coming right away when Otabek wrapped a hand around his neck, squeezing just a little.

With having JJ thrashing and moaning beneath him, kissing him, scratching him, how could he last? He didn’t, fitting his mouth to JJ’s roughly before he came, collapsing on JJ’s body with stuttered breath.

JJ was the first to speak again when they both were livid, still breathless from exertion, “That was good.”

There was nothing Otabek could speak against since it was true. “Yeah,” he replied, fingers running across JJ’s chest.

“What about making up for all the lost opportunities and wasted time?” asked JJ with a hint of mischief, nevertheless sincere, fingers trailing along the small of Otabek’s back.

Otabek sighed, having already settled for a quiet night in JJ’s arm. “Right away?” he asked, tilting his head so that he could see JJ’s handsome face.

The coy look JJ gave him was all faked innocence. “Why not?” JJ asked, kissing Otabek on the forehead, soft and affectionate, as he hadn’t done in months.

Otabek still searched for an answer as he felt JJ’s breath stirring against his ear, a whisper following shortly after. “Come on,” JJ said, overly dramatic, adding, “you don’t even have to move or do anything at all.” A whisper full of promises, an intriguing apology – JJ style.

Languidly JJ rolled over until Otabek was on his back with JJ straddling his hips. “It’s been a while since my Kazakhstani stud was properly ridden.”

“You are just horrible,” Otabek groaned, however not in frustration this time.

“You actually _like_ me being horrible,” JJ said with a laugh, his hands resting on Otabek’s chest, fingers wandering over the still damp skin.

“True enough,” replied Otabek, twining his fingers with JJ’s own, “I actually like you being horrible, because that’s you being you. And know what? I like you, though at times I don’t quite understand why.”

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. I used the neutral 'Kazakhstani' instead of 'Kazakh' on purpose because we simply don't know to which ethnicity Otabek belongs. 8. crossposted on [tumblr](https://jjbekism.tumblr.com/post/155905085195/mirror-mirror-on-the-wall-who-is-the-fairest-of) 9\. Feedback would be awesome <3
> 
> *  
> Many thanks to my avid beta reader, [Urloth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CollyWobbleKiwi/pseuds/Urloth), who did a wonderful job.
> 
> *  
> I am on tumblr, feel free to say hi: [jjbekism](http://jjbekism.tumblr.com) for JJbek


End file.
